Tank:R38 KV-220
KV-220_001 image:KV-220_002.jpg KV-220_002 image:KV-220_003.jpg KV-220_003 image:KV-220_004.jpg KV-220_004 |InTheGame_pros= * Excellent Hull armor; A properly angled KV-220-2 can bounce all but the strongest guns thrown at it! * This is a rare tank, so only a minority of players know that the tank's weak spot is the turret * 50 more HP than a fully upgraded KV-1 * Has preferential MM, tier 6 is the worst you'll see * Gun depression is acceptable for a Soviet heavy |InTheGame_cons= * Turret is easy to penetrate; Even the mantlet can be punched through fairly easily! * Very sluggish hull and turret traverse ( Lights will have no trouble flanking you ) * Bad aimtime, horrid accuracy, iffy penetration and pitiful RoF sums up to very menial firepower * Premium ammo is still only acceptable for penetrating other heavies * Bad signal and view range, similar to the KV-1 |InTheGame_performance= Angling your armor is the name of the game in this tank. Put in the hands of a skilled heavy tank driver, is it capable of holding an entire flank. The only real threats when in tier 5 games is derp guns firing HE, artillery, and some other heavy tanks like O-I Exp from close. You can't overestimate this tank though, as its front can be penetrated if it is left unangled. Ramming with this tank can be very effective. Some players go so far as to use the Controlled Impact skill, although that can be difficult if transferring crews back and forth from another tank. |InTheGame_research= No reasearch required, as this is a premium tank. |InTheGame_equipment= Tank Gun Rammer, Coated Optics, GLD, Spall Liner |HistAcc= *Though a KV-3 hull, its current armor thickness is 120/100/90 instead of 120/90/90. *Actual armament was the 76 mm F-32, not the ZiS-5. |History= The KV-220 externally differed from ordinary KVs by the greater length of the hull, an increase of one support roller in the track, and a new turret with the 85 mm F-30 Main Gun. The weapon was specially designed for arming this tank in the design bureau of Plant No. 92, under the supervision of Grabin. It was tested successfully in the T-28 Medium Tank in the fall of 1940. Because of the steep growth in the weight of the tank, which now reached 62 tons, the V-5 engine with 700 h.p. was mounted. Testing of the KV-220 commenced on 30 January 1941 and was halted the very next day because of engine failure. In contrast to artillerymen, tankers were falling far behind in the development of a new heavy tank. Therefore they decided to employ the KV-220 to accelerate the work of testing the new assemblies and aggregates of the KV-3. On 20 April 1941 a new engine was finally mounted in the KV-220 and the tank, loaded up to 70 tons, the loaded weight of a KV-3, was submitted for testing. By the end of May 1941 it had been driven 1330 kilometres. In the report of the plant test personnel it was noted that the tank had "a poor-shifting transmission, the support roller spindles and suspension arms had bent, the torsion bars had twisted, and the engine lacked sufficient power for a 70-ton tank." On 20 May the KV-220 was brought in for repair, in the course of which the vehicle received a V-2SN Diesel Engine with supercharger producing 850 h.p. The tank was subjected to testing again beginning on 30 May and by 22 June 1941 had traveled a total distance of 1,985 km. But because of problems that arose during the preparation of the forged turret, the work period was extended. In total, only one prototype was constructed in 1941. |HistoricalGallery= KV-220.jpg KV-220 with its original turret and armament. KV-220 (2).jpg KV-220 being transported by crane in the background. The seventh road wheel and fourth idler are clearly visible. |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= http://english.battlefield.ru/kv-3-kv-4-kv-5-kv-7-kv-9-kv-220.html }} Category:USSR Tanks